


Short stories of whatever

by Anjinhos7



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjinhos7/pseuds/Anjinhos7
Summary: Pretty much drabbles of anything that crosses my mind.Ranging from horror to romance and fiction. It can be anything.Short stories and prompts- if you want to use it on your own works please ask first so I can see it later.Thank you for reading!





	1. The Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This one has elements of bondage and horror.  
> It's a psychological torture type of writing and it's supposed to be annoying.

She twisted and turned on her bed, her eyes wide open staring at the walls. She huffed and tried to put her attention elsewhere, other than the constant creaking of the floorboards and the ominous white walls.

The details were so maddeningly clear that she wished she could just stand up and pull the little snippets off that old, white paint that had started to peel off. The clock on the far wall in front of her ticked and gave off a single “ting” signaling that another hour had passed.

Nothing had happened for the past day except the footsteps in the corridor and the slow shifting of the light that seeped through the cracks below the door when someone passed by the room.

The worst part was the inability to move and the silence. That damned silence. Silence so unforgiving and suffocating that you swear you’ve never felt so alone before in your life. I guess when you are stuck in a room, in a bed you can’t move out from, no food or water (or bathroom for that matter), with the lights turned off and in quite a bit of pain, it gets kind of scary? No. That’s not it. Maybe frustrating and frightening. Nicely packed words for a “not so nice” scenario.

The binds that scratched her wrists were stuck to the bedpost and irritated her to no end. Her skin burned and she huffed louder and louder through the gag that bit into the corners of her mouth, making her slobber all over it. Honestly, the moment she could either rip the ropes or snake her hands out of them, the first thing she would do would be to get the rag away from her face. 

The room would get impossibly hot at night. And considering that the sun was setting, you could guess how hot the room was. She blinked back the tears that threatened to make their way back to her cheeks, just like they did in the first hour, staining her face with salty water mixed with sweat. Getting sad and pitying herself wasn’t going to do much for her, at the moment. Maybe later. Besides, she couldn’t lose more water because of fear. That’d be stupid.

The hair wasn’t much better, stuck out awkwardly in all directions and on her forehead, entangling itself even more than it originally was, which would make it crazily difficult to brush, if she could make it out of wherever she was.

Her mouth scowled angrily at the small, supposedly camouflaged, camera that followed her every movement and recorded the sorry state she was in.

That was what made her so painfully aware of her disadvantageous position, and how hard it would be to run away if she ever made it out of the room.

They, whoever “they” might be, were not underestimating a 16-year-old girl as most do. They had tied her up, locked her in a room, put a guard outside, and left her to practically die of heat inside that DAMNED ROOM!

SHE NEEDED AN OPENING! Just something she could use, really. It’s not hard, just slip up dammit.

The bloodied wrists pulled the rope again, hoping for something. It stayed the same.  
Her hands clenched and unclenched, driving her nails into her flesh and making small moon-shaped cuts on the palm of her hands. The pain seemed to not get to her.

A huff escaped her lips as she rolled her eyes from one side to the other. The only form of entertainment here was following the small movements of the clock as it ticked, apparently.

Tick.. tick... tick….

Everyone goes mad after a few days in the room.


	2. Enchanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirens are cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is especially short since it was the beginning of an idea I didn't get to fully flesh out. Hope you like it!
> 
> Hints of horror and lots of fantasy.

Her words flowed like water. Out of her mouth, onto the air, floating around for a while and finally drowning everyone with its sickening call for a sweeter reality that would never happen. The song of the sirens they called it. A sound so powerful, it could bring to its knees even the strongest of sailors, the most beautiful escort, and the sneakiest of thieves. It wasn’t only alluring, but also deadly. 

Legends say: “No person listened to its melody and survived to tell the tale!”. 

That slow and sweet voice of your dreams that pulls you in with what you most desire, your worldly and raw human instincts of what you want, come out betraying you by exchanging your life for just a second more of that delicious illusion.

But the myths are wrong because here I am. A breathing survivor. And I am telling you, dear listeners, to close your ears to the sound and run away as fast as you can. Because the promises are nothing more than lies crafted to pull you into the water where the monsters sleep.

So run, dear listener. Don’t try to look for them in the water, don’t try to hunt them down. Because they know. 

And they love a good hunt.


End file.
